quotev_mafiafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Yuki's World/Quotev vs. Wattpad
So, I just recently joined Wattpad. I've been a member of Quotev for over 5 months now. Personally, I had always seen Wattpad as a really professional, preferred-choice-by-a-wide-audience type of site. It seemed to me as though it had all these great features, more features than Quotev. And a lot of people used it. In fact, I have more friends that use Wattpad instead of Quotev. But upon creating an account, I had a rude awakening. Wattpad is not as amazing as I had thought. I had sort of put it on some pedestal I think and then I signed up on it and...yeah, it's useful and I guess I enjoy used it, but when I put up against Quotev...well, Quotev will always win for me. My reasons? Well... On Quotev, you can put photos within each chapter if you wish. On Wattpad, if you want to put media in, it appears to the side. On Quotev, the size of writing can be adjusted. Maybe this isn't true for some users, but on Wattpad, you have to zoom in on the whole page. More work, in my opinion. On Quotev, you save and you get a choice for where to go next on the site. You can view your changes as would the public. On Wattpad, I have a ''REALLY ''hard time doing that. On Quotev, you can make paragraphs that have 5 spaces at the beginning, whereas on Wattpad, it won't allow you to do those spaces, therefore it doesn't look as neat and it's harder to read. Quotev: You can actually COLLABORATE WITHIN THE SAME STORY! On Wattpad...nope. Quotev: Profile looks cleaner in my eyes and has a navigator in more than one place. Wattpad: I don't know about others, but navigating was a bit confusing. Maybe this is because I'm still new to the site. Quotev: You can comment on people's "Activity" and like it. You can form conversations! Wattpad: You just look at it... Quotev: Things are just more friendly in general! I mean, I have at least 5 close friends on Quotev! Friends that I talk to on a regular basis. On Wattpad, it doesn't seem very personal at all. Sure, you can message people, but it still just doesn't seem personal to me. Quotev is just sooooooooo friendly! Friends are REALLY REALLY easy to make there! One thing I'd say is a vote down for both sites is that you can't have a private conversation with multiple people in the same convo. You have to talk to seperate people privately. That annoys me. But most things don't seem to have to have a need to be private because Quotev users in my experience are pretty open and really nice. I don't mean to, like, rail against Wattpad because, like I said, I have an account. But Quotev, in my mind, will always be better. Others may have a different opinion and I respect that! It's good to have different opinions. Anyway, if you have any thoughts, please let me know! I'd love to hear from you because I love talking to people! Super much! I love talking to all of you because I feel like you all are just so interesting even if you don't think so yourself. I can give advice, if you need it, and I'm really just open to hearing anything you have to say. I must ask you not to post hate, though. It makes people feel bad and I don't think that's what any of you want to do. Have a great holiday to Quotev users, Wattpad users, Wikia users, etc.! Yuki :P Category:Blog posts